1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a foldable wheeled vehicle for individuals, more particularly one, which includes an anti-tip wheel; when the vehicle isn't in-use and folded, the rear wheels will be in an immobilized state and the anti-tip wheel will be below the rear wheels, thus allowing the folded vehicle to be easily dragged; when the vehicle is in an expanded in-use position, the anti-tip wheel will be higher than the rear wheels; therefore, when the vehicle is moving along a slope and tilting rearwards, the anti-tip wheel will contact the ground to prevent the vehicle from overturning.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various wheeled vehicles are available for use by the elderly and physically disabled persons, e.g. electric walk-substituting carts and electric wheelchairs.
A currently existing wheeled vehicle consists of a body, front and rear wheels, and an anti-tip wheel, which is joined on a rear end of the main vehicle body to prevent the vehicle from overturning when the vehicle is moving on a slope.
Most of the currently-existing wheeled vehicles can't be reduced or folded for easy transportation and storage. Therefore, such vehicles aren't convenient to use.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, the industry developed a separable wheeled vehicle, which can be easily separated into several different mechanisms by the users. However, it still will take a considerable amount of time and labor to separate the vehicle. Therefore, such a wheeled vehicle isn't convenient to use, either.